


Maybe The Craving Had Nothing To Do With Sweets

by triptyches



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, College, Crushes, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Roommates, Sloppy Makeouts, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triptyches/pseuds/triptyches
Summary: Yunho is craving sweets but San's mouth tastes better.orYunho and San are roommates who just happen to make out because of a mere mint candy.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	Maybe The Craving Had Nothing To Do With Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is just a little something I made because I felt inspired after ages :') I'm not that amazing when it comes to writing, but I hope I'll continue on doing so and eventually get better? Sorry if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes.

♡

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There was an hour left before Yunho’s next class, and he was lying on his bed completely spread out, almost like a starfish, reading a book which was supposed to be due to the exact class he was about to have, but he just couldn't seem to focus.

For Yunho, concentration didn't really come that easy, and this sole situation was a perfect example; He was reading a piece with absolutely no plot, in fact he was sure it's an anti-drama. Nothing in it made sense, characters were having random pointless dialogues and he wasn't even keen on literature to begin with. At that point, all the fun he found in it was flipping pages, which had stopped a while ago.

Plus, he was craving sweets. Screw him for having a sweet tooth, and feeling like a girl on her period half of the time if he didn’t get to eat something sugar-based. What can one do in such a case than be completely off mood, staring at the words printed on dirty white pages and on the verge of falling asleep. 

He really wished he could do something else, boredom overtaking his whole body, and as if on cue, he turned his head to the side and remembered that his roommate was there with him, on the bed next to his.

His "roommate.” Screw that. Yunho's had a crush on him ever since he entered college about 2 years ago. For two whole years (still counting) he had to cope with many unresisting urges, and it’s really become hard to deal with over time. 

That exact roommate, who Yunho knew every detail of (all his likes and dislikes, his preferences), was doing something on his laptop, for which Yunho assumed was either a school project, or another 5k word essay on why cats are better than humans. Whatever that might be it made him smile from time to time, which Yunho liked to call 'an ethereal showcase of his incredibly well defined dimples'. God, he had to be inhumanly strong sometimes (all the time) and restrain himself from kissing them with all of his force. 

After so studiously eyeing him from the side of his bed, he almost dropped the idea of asking the other to do something to break his boredom, or just starting up a simple conversation. But one thing stopped him instead. Yunho didn't think it'd be possible to crave two things so fucking much at the same time, but the sight made him realize, that it is indeed possible. And it was happening.

Choi fucking San was enjoyably munching onto what seemed to be a candy. And oh boy, his jaw was really into it. 

It took Yunho a second to catch himself before he started salivating, or more definedly, foaming from his mouth. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted more. But hey, at least now he had a reason to talk to the other man. 

"Hey, Sannie?" Finally speaking up, leisurely, he hoped San wasn’t too immersed into what he was writing, and that he heard him. But thankfully, and to Yunho’s relief, he responded with a ‘yeah’.

"What's that in your mouth?" The question finally slipped out.

"Oh, it's a mint." San replied, worrying if he was perhaps too loud chewing onto it, but all his concern disappeared once Yunho asked the next thing. Which he more or less whined out, "Do you have more?” 

It was quite funny from San’s point of view. His roommate’s eyes literally became the ones of a puppy, and if it wasn’t for the knowledge he had of him, he’d probably think Yunho was about to cry. But he felt like playing a bit. “Why, you want some?” and he innocently said it.

Yunho all but groaned at him again, voice keeping its softness, almost becoming a mutter. “San, please, I’m literally about to decompose from the lack of insulin.” 

San debated it, and even though he felt sorry for the other's sweet but painful desire, he had to tease him a bit, or maybe he just felt daring. "Actually," he started, "The one I have in my mouth is the last." 

Can't say he didn't expect Yunho to slightly sulk.

"Feel free to take it if you can't fight any more cravings,” and San let the candy comfortably sit in between his lips, obviously joking. Of course it was a joke, not that his friend would ever do anything of that sort. That, and he’d never admit that a tiny part of him wished Yunho would actually do something in moments like that. Fuck, there’s been so many close ones, San’s hope and impatience has only been growing and the disappointment after kinda hurting more with every time. He just had the luck of a shoe to be crushing on a dumbass, an adorable idiot. 

If he were to speak, Yunho was just something else. San’s been rooming with him for 2 years, and every single day he spent admiring each one of the other’s features. His eyes and the way they shine, his smile, his voice, and his laugh. The way his blue hair makes him look like cotton candy (which, to his defense, San would gladly take a grab of), the same hair's misbehavior and the way his cheeks turn so indescribably pink every morning. Oh shit, his cheeks. More particularly, his cheekbones. 

On top of everything, it’d be easy for him if he never got to kiss them, but San did get such an opportunity one time, though unexpectedly, and that’s precisely what made it harder. He might as well go feral at this point. 

All this and he knew that it was probably never going to cross a certain line. It’s just not how it works.

That's why it took him more than a second to register Yunho going over to him, placing one hand on the wall, caging San and stealing the mint with a gentle press. It wasn’t a peck, but he laid what felt like a pair of the softest lips to his own, gently yet intently, warm with a bit of fire, but everything was too cold too soon as Yunho’s touch disappeared as if nothing happened. As if it was meant to be questioned. It wasn't a peck but San could bet it would've lasted longer if it was one. 'Fuck, what?' 

It was over before he even noticed, and Yunho was back on his bed, with a smirk plastered over his face "Gotcha." 

Honestly, if you were to ask him what in the world that was, Yunho himself wouldn't know what to say. He was back on his bed, phone in hand, and trying to play it off, as if he didn't do what he just did. 

'Oh my God, am I absolutely out of my mind?'

Thankfully, he knew how to keep his cool, even though he wasn't sure how that was possible. 

Everyone who’s known him for at least a month knew the basics of his personality - bubbly, plays around, and so fucking steady. And he thought that this just proved how steady and capable he actually was. Surprised himself there. Yunho isn’t the one to show sadness or any other negative emotion, but if his desires start kicking in, he also isn’t the one to stop them. That’s why he’s so confused as to why and how he’s been able to keep all the feelings he had towards certain someone to himself. 

Now, the panic of his actions left him and the thoughts of his conscience, guilt followed up. What if San hates me now? Lord, he really should think before doing certain things. But he liked it. He liked it and, fuck, he wanted that again. 

He had the candy sitting inside his mouth, unmovingly so, but it didn't feel like it's what he actually wanted anymore. He was not sure the taste of mint sat right on his tongue. He didn't feel right being the only one getting to taste it. Instead, Yunho felt like he wanted something else.

And his timing really was working (or not) in his favor, because he decided to take a glance at San, and what did he see? A pout. Sulk. 

San was staring aimlessly into the space between his hands that sat on his lap, seemingly deep in thought. And wow, that scared Yunho like nothing else before, but he also knew that San would give him any kind of reaction if he was strictly against it. So, what was Yunho supposed to think then?

To answer his question, and break the silence, an indistinguishable mutter escaped San’s lips, falling right under his chin and dissolving into the air of the room both of them were in. 

Yunho didn’t hear it, and of course silence was to follow up but confidence suddenly overflowed his whole being and he really didn’t care anymore. So, slowly but carefully, like a hunter to his prey, he stood up and made those few steps that separated him and San, making them just to kneel down in front of the other, and gently tap his chin. 

San was dumbstruck. Lost. Full of questions, and it took him a second for his mind to finally work again after what happened, but he had to welcome the blankness once again with Yunho in front of his body. 

He was so beautiful, so breathtaking. San didn’t even have to lift his head up to confirm that. Not that he would either way, since he didn’t know how he would face the other. Fuck him for being head over hills over an extremely talented and tall blueberry head. Yunho was also a perfect big spoon and San got to learn that soon after they started roomming. 

As his thoughts started to wander off, too far away for his liking in such a moment, he felt a gentle touch under his chin. Gentle, but it felt so extremely ordering, supported by the words Yunho left in a dangerously low tone right after. 

“Hm? What was that, baby?”

And fuck San once again for being so weak for Yunho’s voice, especially in that form. He barely heard him talking like a person in charge. Barely? He heard it once before and had to hide in his bathroom for eligible reasons. 

His heart was beating ridiculously fast, almost impossibly so. Baby? The word repeated like a mantra in his head, softly echoing, and San didn’t even notice himself connecting his eyes to Yunho’s. 

In his opinion, fuck them for being so alluring. For making his lungs stop for a moment.

“Give it back.” The words slid down his tongue and out of his mouth with bits of hesitation and insecurity, maybe even fear. He prayed to all the forces not to start trembling under Yunho’s gaze, because he knew what he was doing. He fucking knew. And the proof was the devil-made smirk that appeared on his face right after San managed to talk. “Give what back, sweetheart?”

Blame him or not, San had no choice but to switch his look to Yunho’s lips, and as if he knew San was going to do exactly that, he started moving his jaw. Rolling the candy inside his mouth so it would bounce against his teeth and make a sound. So it would trigger San. And surely, it affected him in so many ways. This wasn’t the chewing loud thing San hated, it was something else. It was a special kind of trigger. The one that made his insides all hot and needy, his heart stop, his brain black out. 

Of course Yunho would notice San’s strong fixation on his lips, which made Yunho slightly dip his head down and let out a chuckle deep from his throat. At this point, San really didn’t know what to expect anymore, but Yunho getting back up and widening their proximity - he didn’t expect that. Oh, the disappointment really wasn’t enough of a word to describe the way he felt, but once Yunho sat on his own bed and spoke again, it was gone. “Then what are you waiting for? Take it.”

That definitely was an order. 

There was no return now, San couldn’t control his thoughts anymore. All he saw was Yunho waiting for him, with his legs slightly spread out, hands falling untight in between them, and fingers tangled. Eyes on him and him only. 

And who was San not to follow an order? No. it wasn’t an order. He just wanted what was his back, right? So he crossed the space which separated their beds and found himself in front of the tall man too quickly. He wasn’t even sure he got an opportunity to breathe. 

Carefully, San lowered his head and attached his lips to Yunho’s, hoping it would soon be over. It was too much for his chest to handle. But oh, once again, when were his wishes valid?

He was too scared, too afraid to move, and Yunho’s lips were hot. It might be the panic that made him try to step away and forget it, but then a strong pair of hands grabbed his hips, and moments after, he found himself on Yunho's lap, hands on his shoulders to keep him from crashing into the man.

“Look at me.” San did. Curse him for letting out the whimper he freed after complying to Yunho’s words, and curse him for knowing what to do before he was told to. 

Again. He pressed his lips to his and, oh God, it felt good. Yunho slowly started moving his pair, not allowing any access to the goal just yet, keeping him steady. 

However, after only seconds into it, the candy was long forgotten, it probably had melted away minutes ago too.

Their lips were perfectly in sync, molding and moving in such a slow, but beautiful, yet needy rhythm. The air around them suddenly increasing in temperature, heads hot. Yunho’s thighs felt incredible under San, he didn’t even realise how well defined they were. He knew Yunho has been working out more lately, but oh boy. He was starting to crave more, letting his tongue slip out and collide with Yunho’s top lip, and Yunho was more than happy to let him in. 

Their tongues finally intertwined, the taste of mint empowering. It drove them both crazy. San hurriedly moved his hands to the back of Yunho’s neck, pulling onto the bottom strands of his hair, while Yunho’s hands were roaming all over San’s body. From his stomach, to his waist and back to his hips. All of it felt electric, and he couldn't help but let out a tiny moan when Yunho squeezed his ass, directly into the other's mouth. San could feel the smirk forming on Yunho's face against his, what a bastard he was. 

But he felt high on everything, hence he couldn't stop himself from grinding down, lightly, seeking friction. And as a response, Yunho began bucking his hips up, trying to match San's flow and give him what he wanted. It was all so pretty but dirty. Only the sound of their lips and tongues crashing, whimpers escaping their throats. 

Their movements were becoming more sloppy but needy, rhythm wasn't really a thing anymore. Both of them knew they wanted more. They needed it.

Groaning, Yunho bit San's bottom lip, maybe even managed to cut it along the way, then proceeded to move onto his jaw, painfully slow, covering every part of it. Then down his neck, peppering it with pecks, to his adam's apple, and mouthing over while letting his tongue swirl around. San had no right to resist, his head fell back as he let Yunho do whatever he wanted to him, cover every inch of his body in hickeys and bruises. It felt so hot, Yunho's lips on his skin. It felt burning, like it would leave scars forever.

They were so close to each other, no space between their bodies, and both of them were painfully turned on. Nothing mattered, the moment was all San could ever ask for. His mind was about Yunho and Yunho only.

Everything was spinning as he felt his back hit the surface of the bed, the sheets. And he fell into an even bigger trance as he opened his eyes and saw Yunho above him, eyes black with lust and hunger, lips pink, hair messy, and intentions predictable. 

The sight before him was lost before he even got enough time to take it in, as Yunho’s leg slipped in between San’s, his thigh dangerously close to San’s crotch. From what he learned that day, Yunho wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t make it much harder for San to collect his lungs and breathe. So he pressed the exact thigh to where his pants ached, and made the world spin a thousand times more. At the same time, he reattached his lips to the man under him, thirstily.  
It was too much for San to handle at once, he was too weak, too sensitive, and it was Yunho who hid behind those actions. It made him moan into his mouth, receiving a groan in return. Grinding up on Yunho’s thigh, San didn’t know of control, only desire. More, more and more. Every time his hips lifted from the sheets just a tiny bit, and met with Yunho, he let go of noises which only increased the stimulation for the other, and himself. Made them both go harder.

Sneakily, Yunho moved from his lips to his ear, and whispered a low ‘don’t stop’, biting San’s lobe shortly after. If San had any sensitive spots, his ears were definitely included. Especially the lobe. 

It was out of his imagination, the whole moment, the thing that was happening right there and then, and he wasn’t even sure if it was reality, but it felt too good to be true. And he was so damn close. The lack of proximity made his thoughts go feral, and the bottom of his stomach tighten in pain and pleasure. 

As if Yunho sensed it, he used one of his hands, which was on San’s thigh, to block his hips from moving. “Don’t do that either”. Fuck Jeong Yunho and his deep voice that San had no choice but to listen to and obey. He was on the verge of crying, and all because of the pain he began to feel, though he enjoyed it. 

They both wanted the clothes, all that fabric out of the way. Yunho wasn’t sparing San mercy with his behaviour, pushing his thigh only further into him, and somehow, sometime during everything, he managed to slip his right hand underneath San’s shirt, reaching his nipples. San learned that was sensitive too. Or maybe it was just Yunho, he wasn’t sure anymore. 

Yunho’s mouth was back on San’s neck, sucking harshly, one hundred percent leaving marks. Then, a moment later, it was back on his lips, going straight for the tongue game. 

Yunho was so fucking big, well built, and the way he ate all of the San’s figure out by hovering over him was fascinating for San. But he wanted it bare, so somewhere in the middle of it, he managed to weakly crack out one word. “C..clothes”. In all honesty, he was shocked at how broken and wrecked his voice came out to be, but thankfully it looked like it was comprehensible for Yunho. 

After what felt like ages of dry humping, it finally looked like Yunho was going to make an attempt and remove the unnecessary pieces, but as a curse from whatever force there is, a very loud, disturbing ringtone ruined it. 

All of a sudden, their bodies weren’t pressed against one another, and it was too cold. 

San was still laying flat on the bed, a bit spread out too, when Yunho sort of shouted histerically “Ah, fuck, shit. I’m late.” 

In conclusion, the universe was against San as he watched the man hop around the room trying to find his stuff, too dumbstruck to process what just happened. And he thought it was over, but then Yunho was above him again, giving him a deep kiss.

“Wait for me, we’re not done yet.”

Followed by a soft thump of the closing door, San slowly propped himself up, remembering how hard he, but also Yunho, was.

‘That’s going to be a bummer’.


End file.
